K-ON! The mystery behind
by Arina Lakhanda
Summary: Light music club is not only Light music club. It is PEXT (Powerful Evil Xtermination Team). Yui, Mugi. Ritsu and Mio are not only humans, they are something else. They are what said to be always evil, but they are not. Somehow these PEXT members are living a double life... (A/N: Summary is bad, I know! And also very less X-men characters revealed)
1. The First Appearance of the new Yui

Hello, my first story, so no flames please, but polite criticism is surely welcome.

* * *

**Introduction**

**Fate has destined the four girls to meet each other. Each of them were mutants in secret. Mutants, who had the power to kill. They were Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Yui. They are the secret members of the PEXT. This team was and still now posing as K-ON. As there were only 4 members in this team, it has not got much priority. But, this city has recognised them as aliens as they think that its impossible to have such power as mutants. (**hey! We are talking about X-men mutants**)**

**Let's see what does Yui think while she prepares herself for this team.**

* * *

**Yui's POV**

*the sound of alarm clock ringing*

'Man, I'm too tired from yesterday's training...'

'what is this' Some paper was kept on the top of the table. When I took and flipped it then 'Oh, I remember, "join the light music club"thing.'

*"sis, if you don't wake up now, you will be late..."*ui's says* have to hide it from her.

'Why didn't you tell me! It's almost eight' I start to yell and altogether run and prepare myself for school...man, school life is going to be more tiring! I just run and fall down the stairs. Man, I am getting irritated from this! But no time for this! So I just get up and run...

**After reaching school**

****'I got it wrong!'

* * *

I was in a hurry so a small one first. Although I forgot to mention that 'dialogue' means Yui is speaking. The other part means what she is thinking. I am only going to use these in character POV. So, please R&R...

See you next time!


	2. The Real Light Music Club

Good morning! (In India morning is going on) I am back here! Let's go for the continuation…

* * *

**Yui's POV**

I somehow came front. 'I am going to be a high school student!'

(Theme song)

I came out after some time. What a fresh area…

What is this noise… *students start to speak*" Please join the tennis club, Please join the tea club…"* 'Wow! There should even be a great remark on the noises the students make!'

**After 2 weeks**

I came inside the class. Now, let me think what to do now…What! There is no name of the Light music club…

I saw my childhood friend coming. Got it!

'Nodoka-chan, do you have any idea which club should I join?' I asked.

*She says*"what! You haven't joined any club yet!"*she says*"this is how you become a NEET"*

'What!' Ow, man! I don't wanna become a NEET!

* * *

**On the Other Side**

**Author POV**

"We will have to bring back Light Music Club" a girl with yellow-orange hair said.

"Yeah, our master told that he is sending 2 more girls with us whom we don't know" the raven-haired girl said.

* * *

**Last night**

**Yui's POV**

'Yeah, why did you call me?'

*"Heh! You don't even have a respect for me even to say 'sir', do you?"* A dark figure from the darkness asked*

He's saying too much. 'Whatever, on to the topic now please? I want to go home and get a nap for tomorrow' I said with my hands crossed.

* The unknown figure starts to speak *"Okay, when you reach the school, I want you to enter a club named as Light Music Club…"*

'For what? To make a band?' I am annoyed with this.

*"No. I have sent two of our mutants to rebuild this club. Till anyone rather than whom I've sent arrives there, your secret of being mutants will be a fully secreted matter for others."*the figure said*

'You mean no one will find out about it' that's great.

*"Yes. And I have sent one more girl for it. You all will be 4 in total, including you. But you will also have to learn guitar.* the figure stated again blankly"*

'What! Couldn't I get something else?' I don't know how to play guitar!

*"Don't worry. You will learn from them. Also, the two girls know bass and drum. The other girl knows keyboard. That means only guitar is left."* He says gently*

'Okay! Thank You! I am going now.'

*"Wait!"* He says. I pause *"Take this."* He gives me a paper *"This is how they will recognize you. Staple it with the form. They will find out that you are one of us"*

'Thank you' I say and go out towards my house.

* * *

So that you could understand this time, I underlined the part which shows that something is happening. For you all to understand better, I am writing down the reference:

*"dialogue"* means somebody said it.

*Happening* means what is going on.

'Dialogue' means (in POV) the POV person said it.

Happening (in POV) means the POV person said it.

Happening (Without POV) means what is happening.

"dialogue" (Without POV) means someone said it.

**_I've seen that no one (I mean no one) has reviewed till now. So next chapters will be earned with Reviews! Go ON! K-ON!_**


	3. Important Notice

**Sorry, whoever's reading the fanfic but I realise the fact that nobody's liking the fic because if somebody's liking it then there should be atleast one review or PM about the fic. So I have given you a time limit till 24th of June. If there is no review till now then I will delete this story forever! A PM in other language will also work.**

**Sorry for the ones who can't review and I also know that there are not much people who can see both at a time.**

**But there is no review so I am bored to write the fic. Sorry!**


	4. How they got their message

**Arina Lakhanda: **I would like to thank KuletXCore for his/her reviews ^_^

**The same night**

**Mio's POV**

'Something happened, Professor?' I asked. Today Professor brought us (me and Ritsu) to this place but I couldn't understand why.

*"Just call me sir, Mio"* the man in wheelchair said gently*

*"We didn't come here for the chit-chat, did we"* Ritsu was cold in her language*

She was always cold in her language. I couldn't understand why Professor Xavier was like always gentle, even if he said that by telepathy. We didn't know about the PEXT or the PEX (A/N: Powerful Evil Xterminators), we only knew that we were in PEXT because we wanted to make a good use of our powers, even if the humans rejected us. We knew perfectly why we had to keep it a secret. Humans don't know about our team, only those know who are interested know about it. They only know small bits of information. If there would be no Magneto or his fellow mutants who hate mutants and intend to destroy the human society, we would be resting in peace *mental sigh*. (A/N: she was thinking till now)

*"No, I have to tell you something. Listen, for your secrecy, I want you to retrieve a band named the Light Music Club. Because this band is dead for now, if you retrieve this band, not much people will know about it. And also you can discuss your matters there. I will even contact Mio from time to time so remember to ask for the updates."* He replied *

'Why me?' I asked. He just suddenly gave me the responsibility to tell them about this. How am I gonna tell them?!

*He said gently *"Because you've also got telepathy so that you can also reply me, sometimes about extra information"*

'Um…okay, Thank you sir' I just said that and went out. Ritsu also followed me. I stopped on the doorway and let her go first and I closed the door.

**The same night**

**Mugi's POV**

'Yes Sir? Any reason why you called me?' My mood was okay today and I was not feeling very sleepy.

*"Umm…I want you to also join the LMC"* He said, realizing that he said the same sentence twice to Yui and Ritsu & Mugi *

'Um…sir, may I ask you two questions please?' I had a mountain of questions in my mind but I selected only two questions from the peak.

*"Yes, of course. Why not?"* He said very gently this time *

'Sir, my first question is-Why must I join the LMC?'

* He replied *"I have sent two of our mutants to rebuild this club. Until anyone, rather than whom I've sent arrives there, your secret of being mutants will be a fully secreted matter for others. Moreover, one more girl is joining the Club."* He said, answering my another question about the used also *

'Okay, so here's my second question-What is LMC?' I've never heard it before.

He said *"LMC is Light Music Club. I think music will be a good disguise for the meetings. While that you must do both –avoiding and accepting- offers for the band competitions according to the situations you face. This will be a good reason to avoid the suspiciousness upon you"*

'Thank you sir' I said and opened the door and exited. I used my Telekinesis and closed the door.

A/N: At last! Done for today! I was very much tired after writing this (newbie in typing and also bored) So here I revealed that Mugi has telekinesis (power to move things with their mind power/concentration). So let me tell you what powers do these four girls have:

Mio- Telepathy (long definition! Search this in google) and Extremis (controlling electricity and electrical or electronic items with mind power/concerntration)

Ritsu- Ice power

Yui- Fire

Mugi- Telekinesis (power to move things with their mind power/concentration)

I have given hints about who this dark figure is! So guess and PM me!


End file.
